Tsunayoshi: Bringing Art to Life (FINISHED! REWRITE ON WAY!)
by VladTNoLifeKing
Summary: young tsuna finds out at a young age that he has an extremely rare power. through this power he learns about the mafia and his love for drawing. the world won't know what hit them! takes place in KHR! world with people from other anime/manga making appearances. SmartTsuna! Confused Reborn and mafia, O.O.C.!people! I DON'T OWN! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! New story!

Yes i know i shouldn't start a new story now when i already have ones to work on but... i have writers block on those and the plot bunnies attacked! So it's not my fault!

this is a Reborn! story. there will be characters from other anime/manga in it but they will be OOC and likely badly written...

also any info on anime/manga characters that i put in will come form Wikia!

ok well enough of that...(before i give away the story line) lets move on!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Or, in his home town, Sawada Tsunayoshi. 5 year old only son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. Tuna-fish and Tsu-kun to his parents, one would think that his life was perfectly happy... but with just one look at the scene currently playing out in the park closest to Namimori Elementary you would soon realize just how wrong that statement was.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Useless Tsuna!'

"Loser Tsuna!"

"How stupid! Even your parents hate you!"

"N-no! They don't! Stop lying!" Tsuna shouted back at the bullies, with tears in his eyes.

"Then where are they, Dame-Tsuna?"

"They forgot about you, Useless Tsuna!"

"Because they don't want you, Loser Tsuna!"

"That's not true!" Tsuna cried as he turned to leave only for one of the bullies to trip him. "Owww!" Tsuna gasped, his hands going to his scraped up knee, wishing that someone, anyone, would save him.

" **Fuffuffu...** What's this? Are you okay, little boya?" A voice said from in front of Tsuna.

"Holy crap! Run! It's a monster!" The bullies screamed, running away.

"Are you okay, Young master?" The man spoke once they were alone.

"Eh...?" Tsuna slowly looked up, taking in the appearance of the tall man in front of him.

Nice, slightly pointed, black dress shoes rested on the ground right in front of his face. Continuing upwards were a pair of pants with a fiery design, followed by a black dress shirt with a white tie, and on his shoulders rested a large, fluffy, pink feathered jacket.

After registering all that he was seeing, Tsuna snapped his gaze up to meet the sunglasses covered gaze of the impossibly familiar man in front of him.

"But that's... not possible..."

* * *

End for now. this is just a quick chapter to see if anyone likes it so please follow and review to tell me what you think!

or if you have any questions...

i need a beta reader please!

ok bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi~ i'm back!_

 _so thanks to all those who reviewed: Midnightshadow35, Spiral Reflection, ClamCat, TransparentAnswer, nakamura1miu, Skilvh and Shilvh, onepiecefannumber1, Hime-chan Natsumi, and DragonSlayer412._

 _i think i responded to everyone..._

 _I got a Beta! Bow to the amazing and all powerful_ _ **DragonSlayer412**_ _!_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

 **Recap:**

Nice, slightly pointed, black dress shoes rested on the ground right in front of his face. Continuing upwards were a pair of pants with a fiery design, followed by a black dress shirt with a white tie, and on his shoulders rested a large, fluffy, pink feathered jacket.

After registering all that he was seeing, Tsuna snapped his gaze up to meet the sunglasses covered gaze of the impossibly familiar man in front of him.

"But that's... not possible..."

* * *

"What's not possible?" Doflamingo (because that's undoubtedly who it was, no matter how impossible that seemed) asked, crouching down so he was closer to the ground where Tsuna still lay.

"You!" Tsuna exclaimed, before realizing how rude that sounded. "I mean, how are you here? You're an anime character!"

" **Fuffuffu**... The how would be you, young master. Don't know how you did it, but I know you created me." Doflamingo stated, helping Tsuna to stand up.

"Thanks." Tsuna murmured as he stood up, favoring his right leg as his knee sluggishly bleed from the small injury that resided there.

"No problem, young master." Doflamingo said as he kept his hand on Tsuna's elbow as he helped him to sit on a nearby bench.

"Okay... If I created you, why are you so different?" Tsuna asked, thinking back on how the Doflamingo of One Piece acted.

"Different?" Doflamingo parroted.

"Yeah, in One Piece you're Doflamingo, one of the seven warlords, and Joker, a large player in the underworld and in the slave market." Tsuna explained. "You're an inherently bad person... I mean, you're one of my favorite characters because you're awesome and kickass but..."

"I believe it's because of that." Doflamingo stated.

"Of what?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"I can only guess that I am the 'Ideal' version of Doflamingo that you hold in your mind." Doflamingo explained.

"Ah... so it's kinda like artistic license?" Tsuna asked.

"We can only guess, but, yes, I think so." Doflamingo told him.

"Cool... but what now?" Tsuna asked.

"Now we get you home." Doflamingo stated. "After that, I'll go and try to gather any and all information that will be useful in this world."

"Okay. My house isn't too far from here." Tsuna said.

"Let's get going then, young master." Doflamingo said as he gathered Tsuna into his arms so as to spare Tsuna's wounded leg. "Later on tonight, when you're alone, you should try to create 2 or 3 more people to protect you in-case those brats come back. Make sure that they can fit in around here or can hide themselves so as to stave off trouble. One of them should be able to heal you just in-case."

"Okay... uh... in all of the anime I've watched, info gathering is easier with more people involved." Tsuna said. "Do you want me to try to create some people to help you?"

"Yeah, it would make my life easier, young master." Doflamingo answered.

"I'll do my best! I think I know just the people..." Tsuna muttered. "Oh! We're here. That was fast!"

"This is where we part for now. I'll return tomorrow after school." Doflamingo told Tsuna as he sat him down by the gate to his house. "Have a good night, young master."

"Good night, Doffy!" Tsuna called as he limped towards and then into his house.

"...'Doffy'? ... **Fuffuffu**..." The newly dubbed Doffy chuckled once Tsuna was inside. He then turned and walked off.

* * *

 _and that's it!_

 _next chapter might take a bit..._

 _don't hate me for it!_

 _poll up in bio! take a look!_

 _REVIEW AND FOLLOW~~~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi~ once more I've returned!_

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Midnightshadow35, shinichioiyx, Sempie, DragonSlayer412, TransparentAnswer, Skilvh and Shilvh, Tsuna Dragneel, onepiecefannumber1._

 _I don't know if i got to everyone with responses..._

 _My Beta DragonSlayer412 seems to be MIA... I'm very worried..._

"' blah blah blah '" _is info from_ _internet_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: this is the last time i do this... I BLOODY WELL DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

 **Recap:**

"I'll do my best! I think I know just the people..." Tsuna muttered. "Oh! We're here. That was fast!"

"This is where we part for now. I'll return tomorrow after school." Doflamingo told Tsuna as he sat him down by the gate to his house. "Have a good night, young master."

"Good night, Doffy!" Tsuna called as he limped towards and then into his house.

"...'Doffy'? ... **Fuffuffu**..." The newly dubbed Doffy chuckled once Tsuna was inside. He then turned and walked off.

* * *

Once inside, Tsuna carefully toed off his shoes, trying not to aggravate his knee too much.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Tsuna called, heading towards the stairs to get to his room.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" Nana greeted, walking out of the kitchen, as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth. "Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you go wash up?"

"Okay, Kaa-san." Tsuna answered, before quickly but carefully going up stairs to drop his stuff in his room and clean up before going back downstairs for dinner.

Dinner went by quietly, Tsuna eating quickly while Nana happily chattered away on the phone with one of the neighbors.

"Kaa-san?" Tsuna asked once Nana was off the phone.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana answered.

"Can I use the computer for a little before I go to bed, Please?" Tsuna asked/begged, looking up at his mom with wide eyes.

"Of course, Tsu-kun." Nana replied. "But only for a little bit. It's already late and you have school tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Tsuna shouted, jumping up to give his mom a hug before running off to turn on the computer in the living room.

After waiting rather impatiently for the computer to boot up Tsuna quickly opened up google in a new window and typed in 'Anime about Ninjas' and hit search. The first 4 or 5 links were to the Naruto wikia. Tsuna could remember a few of his classmates talking about how awesome the show was and how sneaky and amazing the ninja called Anbu were, so he clicked on the first link and searched up 'Anbu'. Clicking on the link that would get him to the page on Anbu he waited for it to load before starting to read.

"' The Anbu, short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Literally meaning: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad), are covert operatives that order directly to their Kage.

Anbu are recruited from their village's standard shinobi forces, hand-picked by the Kage for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bears no weight in this decision. While on the job, Anbu wear masks and use codenames so that their identities are known to nobody but their Kage. Anbu typically work in teams, formed based on the requirements of the mission in order to ensure maximum success. There are apparently no true ranks within the Anbu; team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (Buntaichō), a position held in high regard.

Anbu protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some Anbu serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. Because Anbu are so vital to the village's operations, they cannot be arrested by regular police forces without a warrant. While many choose to serve in the Anbu for their entire careers, they can return to the standard forces if they choose to, as in the case of Kakashi Hatake.

Anbu training involves detailed studying of the human body. As such most Anbu can use the Temporary Paralysis Technique and, in the anime, the Time Reversal Technique. In Kirigakure there is a special branch of Anbu known as hunter-nin: hunter-nin track down and kill missing-nin from Kiri, retrieving the head as proof and disposing of the rest of the body so as to not leave behind any information for their enemies. Due to the often sensitive nature of their missions and the, at times, unique abilities they possess, Anbu are expected to destroy their bodies if they are too badly injured on a mission so that they can't be captured.

Most Anbu wear some kind of mask to conceal their identities:

-Konoha Anbu predominantly wear animal-styled porcelain masks, with some opting for more menacing looking creatures.  
-Kiri Anbu wear masks with slits for eye-holes and the village's symbol printed on the forehead; these may or may not have patterns on them as well.  
-Suna Anbu seem to wear pieces of cloth that resemble turbans to cover the lower-halves of their faces leaving only their eyes visible.  
-A regiment of Anbu from the L known as the Prajna Group wear porcelain masks as well, modeled to resemble oni.  
-In the anime, Anbu from Hoshigakure are seen using masks similar to Konoha's.

They also have standard uniforms which, for Konoha Anbu, consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Some Konoha Anbu wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. Most of them carry a sword, which is usually strapped to their backs. '"

"Wow... they sound cool..." Tsuna mumbled. "Huh? Oh, there's a list... there's medical-nin's? Wow...

~Queue 1/2 hour of going through all the info on all different types of ninja.~

* * *

"Tsu-kun? Time to get off and go to bed!" Nana called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Kaa-san! I'm shutting the computer off now!" Tsuna called back, shutting off the computer before heading upstairs to go to bed. He sat in bed for a while trying to decide which character he should try to 'create'. And then without realizing it Tsuna fell asleep.

* * *

Haha! cliffhanger! of a sorts...

just wanted to emphasize on the fact that NEITHER Tsuna nor myself have watched Naruto... Also on the fact that they WILL be Out of Character thanks to the artistic licence part of Tsuna's powers mentioned in the last chapter.

At this point Tsuna has only watch One Piece... He'll start watching others later.

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and follow!

If you have any ideas or questions please P.M. me!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry this is a little late but my shit luck got my computer infested with a virus called flashbeat that i just can't get rid of..._

 _Taking that into account i might end up being late with uploading chapters! I'll try to continue to post every week but it might end up having to be every other week._

 _Thanks to all the reviewers: Midnightshadow35, TransparentAnswer, Cielo-Caelum, ImploringIdeal, onepiecefannumber1, Skilvh and Shilvh, Scarlettravencrove, and Hime-chan Natsumi!_

 **I found my beta! LOL... nothing major happened they just weren't on for a bit and i overreacted as i'm wont to do.**

 **So once more Beta read by DragonSlayer412! They also read the last chapter so that got updated !**

 **okay so i watched all of the terminator movies (1-4) this last week... and i kinda want to try and put in a modified T-800 101... it won't happen for a while and i want your opinion on it so please review or PM me!**

* * *

 **RECAP:**

"Tsu-kun? Time to get off and go to bed!" Nana called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Kaa-san! I'm shutting the computer off now!" Tsuna called back, shutting off the computer before heading upstairs to go to bed.

He sat in bed for a while trying to decide which character he should try to 'create'. And then without realizing it Tsuna fell asleep.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was Confused. Yes, capitol letter needed.

He had absolutely no idea as to how this had happened. He just knew to be extremely grateful for two reasons.

First, and some would argue most importantly, that it was so early, early enough that Tsuna would have to try, actively try, to be late to school. Which meant it was unlikely that he would annoy Hibari-senpai, thus not getting 'Bitten to Death', which he could do without.

Secondly, that, out of everyone in his room, he was the only one who was awake. What with the fact that if any of them were to have woken up before him it would have caused noise, noise that would then wake the rest of them up, which would lead to more noise, and the cycle would repeat. In the end the vicious cycle would end with his mother being attracted to his room by the noise and asking questions about why there were so many adults wearing strange clothing in his room, something not even Tsuna knew the answer to.

Having now come full circle with his thoughts, Tsuna fully woke up, realizing what must have happened.

He had gone to sleep pondering over which characters, out of all the 'Profiles' that he had read last night, would be the most useful according to what Doffy had advised.

His mind must have subconsciously sorted through them and, since he had been fluctuating on how many he needed, chosen the large amount of shinobi currently on his floor.

Tsuna looked over them and made a mental list on just who was in his room. Nine ninja, or about two teams, most of them characters who went only by their codename/mask, and therefor didn't have a set name in the anime/manga.

Some the Wiki had said were teammates, others who had never worked together before, and only a couple who were well 'known' in their fandom.

Actually, of those few well known characters, two could almost be considered main characters themselves. What his mind was subconsciously thinking choosing them he would never know.

Going off of what he had read the night before the man with gravity defying silver hair was Hatake Kakashi, a Jonin of Konoha who used to be an Anbu. The man next to him with the short dark brown hair and black almond shaped eyes was Tenzo (or Yamato, as the wiki stated he preferred to be called.) They were both propped up against his desk near the window where three woman were piled up.

From what he could see in the pile up was that the one on the bottom had long black-bluish hair and a cat mask with purple marks, the only profile that matched that description was Hinoto's, a Root agent .

The woman in the middle, who was wearing a nun's habit and had shoulder length light brown hair, had to be Yakushi Nono.

While the last one had purple hair to her waist and was wearing a cat mask with red markings, making her Uzuki Yugao.

Which left the four men engaged in a motionless dog pile in the middle of Tsuna's room on his now broken study table. Noticing that the table was indeed broken derailed Tsuna's train of thought a little.

'Oh no! It's broken! How am I going to explain that to mom?!' Tsuna panicked mentally. 'Okay, Tsunayoshi, calm down and think. I can just tell her that I... uh... Fell! on it. Yeah. That i fell on it and that's how it broke...'

Now back to the men who had unintentionally broke his table, from bottom to top, since they were all wearing standard Anbu gear and masks.

First was a man with short shaggy brown hair in a fox-like mask with blue markings. Next a man with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail in a white tiger mask. On top of him was a man in a bird mask with short spiky brown hair with a long 'fringe' of bangs hanging over his mask on the right side and none on the other. Lastly on the very top was an Anbu who could pass as a teenager if he wasn't really one. Tsuna remembered that this boy with short brown hair was called the Kage, or shadow, Anbu.

His analysis complete , Tsuna prepared to wake them up when he heard one of them groan.

"Ugh... Did anyone catch or kill the Iwa nin who ran me over?" A male voice groaned.

* * *

and that's it for this chapter!

Please remember that neither Tsuna nor I have read or seen Naruto so cut me some slack...

Review and follow please!


	5. Chapter 5 AN

Hello everybody! I'm back! I know you all must be waiting for the next chapter, and I'm very sorry that this is not it. Yet.

I have gotten my muse back for this story! But, before I can continue, I need some feedback on some of my ideas!

Because I have too many of them! They won't all work.

I also would love for someone to chat and bounce ideas off of for this story. If you are up for that just pm me.

Now, onto my ideas:

-I need some names for the anbu that I introduced last chapter! Mainly for the kage/ shadow anbu.

-now while this tsuna is not the canon one and is smart for his age, he is still a kid. So... Think somewhat happy, eager to please his new friends, coming into his new ability kid.

-on the part of Nana and Iemitsu. For Nana in the anime i see her as a good but oblivious mom. In my story I'm going to exaggerate her obliviousness and add some nativity while showing her as a good yet not really ready for the 'job' mom. If i can... Lol. For Iemitsu you don't really get to know him in the anime(which is all i've seen) ,so i think i'll go with a man in love with the idea of a family but to attached to his job to actually be a part of his.

-because I like Dofflamingo I'm probably going to have him be one of the mains in this story... We will see much of him. Because of what i know of him (i am only around episode 577 of one piece) from the wiki. He will be very out of character. Tsuna will get introduced to the ... 'Lighter' side of the underworld. This leads to my mention of his age. As a little kid he will latch onto the idea of an HQ or hideout. I got what i think is a great idea while watching fishman island ark... An underwater HQ! Set up like either fishman island or the sea forest.

I'm working on the next chapter now but i need feedback before i can get anywhere.

Please review or pm me with your ideas and thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

So... I live?

Sorry it's been so long but there wasn't much i could have done about it...

This is not an update!

When i finally got access to my story again i lost sight of what i had wanted to do... So im gonna give it another go.

This story will still be up. Im just going to post a new story and work from there. It will mostly be the same story. And it will have slow updates. And since i dont have anything to really push me into working on it you guy's reviews are going to push me onwards!

I normally hate authors who do this but i feel like its necessary to keep me writing!

So the more feedback i get the more likely it is that you guys get another chapter!

I will be posting 4-5 new stories soon enough.

That's all for now.

See you all soon.


	7. Chapter 7

um please don't hate me?

this is for those of you who either didn't review or did review but as guests. (and the one person who didn't allow pm's! you know who you are!)

achem... anyway... i will be posting the rewrite of this soon. or at least a quick intro and a bit of basic info.

it will have a somewhat similar name and will state it the summary that it's the rewrite of this.

i am currently looking for people who will help me with ideas and keeping the characters in character. i would love to find someone to bounce ideas back and forth with.

sorry this is so short.

as of now this post is done. be on the lookout for the "new" story on my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

the new story is up!

the title is

"Tsunayoshi: Bringing Thoughts to Life"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. I have wrestled with this damn story for so very long. Trying to stick to what I had already written... Well enough is enough!

I am going to completely start over!

When I started this story I didn't have any idea of where I wanted it to go. No plot line not even a gist. I just grabbed a Bennie and thought it was cute. So to say I did not think things through.

I have a really bad memory and the fact I have adhd just doesn't help matters. Recently I've also been struggling with boughts of depression.

Trying to remember where I wanted this story to go has kept me from actually writing anything. And I mean anything. No other stories, not even the few im writing just for myself.

So I say enough.

I will be starting anew. This story will still have the same aforementioned cute fluffy mascot as this story, it just want go exactly the same way.

Now, I am looking for someone, or multiple someones, to help me not only stay on task but also help me with the plot/story. That means being willing to actually talk to me, whether over the phone or over Xbox one. In other words I need someone to be my minder. For this story and/or others. Because if this story is going to get anywhere I need someone to keep me on track.

When I post the new story I will post another chapter here to tell you all the name of it.

Thank you all so much for your support and for sticking with this story for so long.

I will also be posting the same note on the old story.


End file.
